Mono Fire Deck Strategy
The Fire element is one that focuses on mainly damage, and basically has no defensive qualitys about it. For these reasons, in order to maintain a effect fire deck, you must work on offensive defence, by obliterating any creature that could potentially kill you before you have a chance to kill off the enemy. For these reasons, it is best to try to keep your fire quantam count at 10 or higher, so your fire bolts have a good chance at killing a potentially hazardess dragon that could kill you. Basic cards in a fire deck, and how to use them. Fire bolt This card is primarly for killing dangerous creatures with high hp, creatures to use this on include FFQ, any dragon you see, artic squids, anubis(if you cant kill them the turn they come into play, dont bother), and otyguhs if they pose a threat to your crimson dragon. Fire bolt is also used as direct damage to kill your opponent if they have rendered your crimson dragons useless via bone shield or some other object, but is mainly a secondary approach to killing your opponent. Crimson Dragon The crimson dragon is your main way of dealing damage, just 2 should make your opponent dead in 4 turns(use firebolts as a finisher), because of the importance of crimson dragons, it is important to summon them as quickly as possible(dont summon if you need to build up quantams to kill a FFQ or anubis your opponent might summon). also because of the crimson's dragons importance, you just try to protect them via firebolting enemy creatures if neccesary or defraging owls eyes. Rain of fire This is used to kill all those small creatures that you just dont feel like wasting all your fire bolts on. A good approach on the FFQ is to get 10 fire quantams and fire bolt it, then do rain of fire. This should kill the firefly queen while killing all the fire flys it generated, along with the rustler. Toasty. It should also be used on devourers if there is 3 or more that are unburrowed, unless you really need to save the rain of fire for somthing else later. (p.s. if facing a aether deck, always make sure you have one of these ready when you summon a crimson dragon, incase the aether deck PU's it a couple of times) Fahrenheit Try to get around 2 or 3 of these into your fire deck, although your fire deck should be able to function without em. These are great at killing those annoying aether decks when you cant summon a crimson dragon without it being PUed, and is great at dealing damage to make your opponent weak enough to firebolt them to death. Deflagration This is a very important aspect of the fire deck. These can be used as offensive defence if your opponent summons a owl's eye to kill your crimson dragon, or makes a aether shield or entropy shield you can simply destroy it and keep hammering on the damage. Deflags are what can make or break the game when a dangerous permanent comes into play. They can also be used on pillars, if and only if your opponent has gotten unfortunate enough to only get 1 pillar out during the first turn. The important thing is to make sure you always have one in case a dangerous shield or rare comes into play that you need dead immediately. Fire shield This is optional, it is great at weakening FFQ to a easy to kill hp level, and can rid you of pesky lycanthrobes, rustlers, skeletons and forest spirits. However against other decks it will simply slow you down, as it cannot damage the enemy's hp. If you decide to run these in your deck, try to have 1 or 2 maximum. Fire Pillars These are very important, because they fuel your fire bolt and fahrenheit so it can do extraordinary damage. Try to get it so around 45% of the cards in your fire deck are fire pillars What cards you probably shouldn't add and why Fire spirit ''' The first problem with this one is, it has 2 hp. this makes it very weak to things like ice bolt, drain life, and chaos seed. in addition to that, otyguhs would be able to eat these things, which will then make them strong enough to eat your dragons. DO NOT WANT. Next is their ability, because they start out at 0, you would actually have to make them 24/2 in order to get to the point where they would have dealt the same ammount of damage as a crimson dragon would have summoned at the same time, with it costing signifigantly more. by which time your enemy should be dead of course. dont forget about lobotomizers and RT, this fire spirit is simply not in the fire mood of taking out your enemy fast, and thus should NOT BE ADDED. '''Ash Eater This one has the problem of being killed very easily, and can also be used as otyguh feeding fuel, not good. In addition its more of a waste of a card because you really need more destructive cards than a ash eater, which can be used to be in a RT loop with eternity, with you stuck playing the same card dealing 2 damage over and over again. plus fire deck strategy revolves around you waiting to play creatures at a feasible time to deal maximum damage, and ash eaters arnt good at that. Immolation This one just mainly has the fault of requiring another card, and if you want to make it reliable you need alot of em with alot of ash eaters. Truth be told against some decks (like devourer/earthquake ones) this card will make you do better, but in most cases it will make you do worse, so your better off without it. Recommended amounts of cards in your Fire deck Fire pillars: Try to get around 15 or 16 Fire bolts: 6. no exceptions Rain of fire: 3 or 4 should do the trick, might vary depending on your deck Deflags: get around 4 or 5, that's a good amount. 6 is a bit too much because then you might be drawing them too often when you really need a fire bolt or crimson dragon Crimson dragon: around 5 or 6 is good, depending on the deck. 6 might be a tad bit much because you really only need 2 or so to make your enemy dead real quick. Fire shield: your deck will function perfectly fine without them, but if you want to get them, have no more that 2, or else you might be drawing too much of them when you really need something else. Fahrenheit: 2 is a good amount to have, 3 might be a bit too much, or just right depending on the deck you are playing. Strategys against different types of decks Aether For this one, you have 2 options, depending on if you have a fahrenheit or not. Lets say you do, play it, your opponent has no way of removing it. now whenever your opponent plays a aether dragon, kill it. just keep doing that, and defragging their dim shields. this way they have no creatures to PU while your fahrenheit does all the work.(note, dont play your crimson dragons unless its going to be lethal damage) second option is a bit worse because you dont have as many options, but what you want to do is keep destroying their aether dragons like before. but wait until your opponent has a fair ammount of aether quantams to use all their PU's, and play as many crimson dragons as you can, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A RAIN OF FIRE WITH YOU. your opponent should PU all of em, to inflict a massive ammount of damage on you. now cast rain of fire, they should all be dead, while your crimson dragons should hammer them to death. FFQ Decks These ones are easier to kill than aether, all you need to do is keep your fire quanta above 20, and kill their ffq whenever they pop one out with your fire bolt, however they may play them before you get your quantams high enough, or may have alot of creatures out, if your quanta is 10, firebolt the queen for 6 damage, and rain of fire to kill the queen off and the rest of her spawn, in fact rain of fire when you feel they have too many fireflys, your crimson dragons should be killing the opponent, because it has no defence against those(except owl's eyes, but your killing those with defrags so its cool) Bonewall Decks these ones are a bit trickier, luckily, they mostly rely on farming creatures, so the best strategy would probably be defrag their boneyards, and rain of fire when they are getting too many creatures(flame shield works great against these decks), dont worry about killing their shield, as you probably wont succeed because they will just put another up. instead, try to keep your quantams high, and when you have enough, firebolt them to death in one turn.